Sex Slave
by Lina Potato
Summary: Menjadi budak seks? Jika itu bisa membuat keluargaku keluar dari kesulitan yang menjerat mereka, maka aku rela menjadi budak seks milik Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody~ selamat datang di cerita milik Lina ^3^**

**Ini cerita ratenya M loh. Jika kurang asem ato kurang gimana gitu mohon maafkeun.**

**~#~**

**~#~**

**Hinata POV :**

"Kakak, kondisi ayah sudah mulai ada perubahan." Ujar Hanabi lewat telepon.

"Be-benarkah? A-aku merasa lega mendengarnya." Jantungku bergemuruh saat sepasang telapak tangan yang hangat mulai menggerayangi pinggang dan bokongku.

"Tapi kakak... bagaimana dengan biaya pengobatan ayah?" Suara Hanabi berubah sedih.

"K-kau tidak pe-perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. a-aku y-yang akan menanggung bi-biaya pengobatan ayah." Tangan itu kini menyibak rok yang kukenakan dan mulai mengelus pahaku. Aku mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat untuk mencegah desahan yang hendak lolos.

"tapi... itu sangat mahal." Hanabi meragukan perkataanku. "darimana kakak akan mendapatkan semua uang itu?"

"a-aku... a-a-aku..." pria itu mulai melucuti rok yang kukenakan. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat rok berwarna ungu milikku kini tergeletak di atas lantai. "aku memiliki te-te-teman yang be-bersedia membantuku... di-dia mau meminjamiku u-uang."

"benarkah?"

"A-aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti." Aku dengan tergesa-gesa mengakhiri panggilan dari Hanabi. Jari-jariku yang gemetaran membuat ponsel berwarna silver milikku terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan pria itu melucuti semua pakaianku hingga tidak ada satu helai benangpun yang menempel di tubuhku. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatapku dengan lapar. Dia kemudian meraih payudaraku dan mulai meremasnya. Jari-jarinya sesekali memainkan putingku dan mencubitnya.

Tubuhku terasa dingin meskipun AC di ruang tidur ini mati. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah sasuke uchiha. Rumahnya yang besar dan megah mulai saat ini akan menjadi penjaraku.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku sambil berbisik. "puaskan aku."

Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang menghampiri keluargaku. Kakakku mendekam di penjara karena difitnah. Untuk membebaskannya kami harus mengeluarkan sejumlah besar uang. Karena kakakku tidak ingin kami kesusahan dia lebih memilih tetap berada di penjara. Perusahaan ayahku mulai bangkrut dan membuat keuangan kami kacau. Rumah yang selama ini kami tinggali hendak disita. Adikku terancam tidak mampu membayar uang sekolah. Semua stress yang dialami ayah membuatnya tidak bisa fokus saat menyetir dan membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskannya dirawat di rumah sakit karena koma.

selama ayah dan kakakku tidak ada maka hanya akulah yang bisa menjadi penyelamat dan melindungi semuanya. Aku tidak ingin adikku memikul beban yang berat. Aku sudah mengupayakan segala cara namun semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada yang mau membantu perusahaan yang berada di ambang kebangkrutan. Tidak ada yang mau meminjamkan uang pada seeseorang yang jelas tidak mampu melunasinya.

Pada akhirnya takdir membawaku pada Sasuke Uchiha. Hampir semua orang di Konoha tahu jika sasuke uchiha adalah pria sukses dan kaya raya. Aku kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menemui teman sekelasku saat SMA itu dan memohon bantuannya. Dulu kami tidak akrab. Meski begitu aku berharap sasuke memiliki sedikit kemurahan hati untukku.

Kemudian sasuke memberiku sebuah penawaran. Jika aku mau menyerahkan diriku padanya maka dia akan memberikan uang sebanyak yang kuminta.

Pada awalnya aku marah. Aku bukan pelacur. Dia tidak berhak menghinaku seperti itu. namun saat aku teringat wajah putus asa kakakku, raut sedih adikku dan tubuh ayahku yang tergolek lemah aku menyetujui permintaannya.

Dua hari kemudian sasuke menemuiku di apartemen milikku yang sebentar lagi akan kujual. Hatiku merasa takut namun tekadku telah bulat.

Dia merenggut keperawananku dengan kasar dan menyakitkan. Kejantanannya dengan brutal mengobrak-abrik kewanitaanku tanpa ampun. Tangisan dan jeritan yang keluar dari mulutku justru membuatnya semakin bergairah. Saat aku berusaha memukul-mukul pundaknya dia justru mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan memasukiku dengan semakin cepat dan kasar.

Tangannya menyakitiku

Bibirnya menyakitiku

Giginya menyakitiku

Lidahnya menyakitiku

Bahkan perkataannya menyakitiku saat dia menyebutku sebagai perempuan jalang yang mahir memuaskan nafsu laki-laki

Sepasang matanya yang hitam semakin terlihat pekat karena terbakar nafsu. Tatapannya yang liar dan tajam membuatku begidik ngeri. Dia seperti monster yang ingin memangsaku hidup-hidup_._

Meskipun aku melakukannya karena menginginkan imbalan, aku merasa seperti sedang diperkosa oleh seorang penjahat. Tidak ada kenikmatan, justru rasa sakit yang kudapatkan. Ketika dia telah mencapai orgasme, aku mengira tugasku telah selesai. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia mengulangi perbuatannya padaku lagi dan lagi. aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia mengeluarkan benihnya di rahimku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama tubuhku berada di bawah kuasanya.

Ketika dia telah selesai, tubuhku ditinggalkan begitu saja seperti pakaian bekas. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sekujur tubuhku dipenuhi oleh bekas yang dia ciptakan. Bibirku rasanya perih dan bengkak. Darah dan sperma mengotori bagian bawah tubuhku. Kedua payudaraku memar dan nyeri sedangkan putingnya lecet karena selalu digigit. Cengkeramannya yang kuat meninggalkan bekas di pinggul, lengan, pergelangan tangan dan juga pahaku. Bekas gigitannya yang tidak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya menghiasi tubuhku. Sementara itu organ kewanitaanku rasanya ngilu dan perih.

Aku merintih dan menangis. Keperawanan yang selalu kujaga telah hilang untuk selamanya. Namun ketika aku melihat setumpuk uang yang berada di atas meja aku merasa pengorbananku ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Demi keluargaku, aku rela melakukan apa saja. jika menyerahkan keperawananku pada Sasuke Uchiha berarti ayahku bisa selamat maka aku akan melakukan hal hina dan menjijikkan itu.

Uang yang kudapat dari sasuke langsung kupergunakan untuk membayar biaya perawatan ayahku dan biaya sekolah hanabi. Adikku bertanya darimana ku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. aku berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan uang itu kudapatkan berkat meminjam dari temanku. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin agar hanabi tidak melihat kesedihan di mataku dan rasa sakit di tubuh serta hatiku.

uang yang kudapatkan dari sasuke langsung habis dalam sekejap. Aku tidak memiliki pemasukan namun terus menerus mengeluarkan uang. Hatiku merasa sakit setiap kali aku mengingat kakakku yang masih mendekam di penjara. Biaya perawatan ayah semakin lama semakin mahal juga membebani pikiranku. Perusahaan telah runtuh dan semua aset yang kami miliki telah dijual untuk melunasi hutang-hutang yang menumpuk.

Pada akhirnya aku kembali menghubungi Sasuke untuk menawarkan tubuhku. aku tahu diriku sama seperti pelacur yang menjajakan diri mereka demi mendapatkan uang. jika menjadi seorang pelacur bisa membuat keluargaku keluar dari kesulitan maka tidak masalah.

Akan tetapi Sasuke memberiku penawaran lain. dia bersedia membantu keluargaku asalkan aku mau menjadi budak seksnya.

Aku langsung menyetujui tawarannya.

Dan disinilah aku saat ini. berbaring di ranjang milik sasuke seraya membiarkan tubuhku dijadikan tempat pelampiasan birahinya. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram sprei dengan erat. Payudaraku bergoyang seirama dengan hentakan sasuke.

Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Tubuh kami telah bermandikan keringat. Putingku yang basah oleh saliva terasa perih karena Sasuke menggigitnya dengan kasar.

Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhku dan membuatku menungging. Sebuah jeritan lolos dari bibirku saat sasuke menampar bokongku.

Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Aku menggigit bantal kuat-kuat saat sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya dengan begitu dalam hingga seolah-olah mencapai rahimku. Tangan sasuke mencengkeram pinggangku dengan erat sementara satu tangan lainnya meraih payudaraku dan meremasnya.

Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Sasuke akhirnya menyemprotkan cairannya yang hangat ke rahimku. Permainan kami telah selesai namun sasuke masih belum ingin mencabut penisnya.

"S-Sasuke?"

Dia menindihku. Aroma tubuhnya memenuhi indera penciumanku. "Layani aku sekali lagi."

_Aku seorang budak seks. Memuaskan Sasuke Uchiha adalah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan._

**~#~**

**~#~**

**I'm not a pervert! I swear! I'm just a fan of Sasuhina's lemon fic**

**follow Lina di wattpad juga yah biar akun Lina gak sepi kayak lapak mau bangkrut**

**nama akun : LinaPotatoChips**


	2. Chapter 2

**~#~**

**~#~**

**Sasuke POV :**

Gadis bermata pucat itu bernama Hinata Hyuga. Dia sangat pendiam di sekolah. Temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Jika semua gadis berlomba ingin memakai rok yang pendek hingga ke paha hinata justru selalu memakai roknya sebatas lutut. Penampilannya kuno dan terlalu mematuhi auturan sekolah. Seragamnya terlalu kebesaran. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan begitu saja. wajahnya tidak pernah memakai make up.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku selalu memperhatikannya. Ada banyak gadis cantik dan seksi yang selalu mengitariku namun aku selalu saja memperhatikan hinata.

Ketika aku dan hinata mendapatkan tugas kelompok entah kenapa aku tidak keberatan. Aku justru merasa senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Kami mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Saat aku berbicara dan mulai mengenal hinata aku sadar jika hinata tidaklah buruk. Dia tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Dia bukan penggemarku. Dia tidak berusaha menarik perhatianku dan merayuku. Dia tidak berpura-pura.

Dan aku mulai tertarik padanya.

Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Penampilannya yang culun justru menutupi kecantikannya. Hatinya sangat baik, beberapa kali aku melihatnya menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dia begitu sabar dan tidak pernah mengeluh meski ada beberapa orang yang membullynya.

Aku tertarik padanya namun aku selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Aku adalah cowok terpopuler di SMA. Banyak orang akan menganggapku tidak pantas bersanding dengan seseorang yang derajatnya rendah.

Namun semakin aku berusaha melupakan hinata perasaanku padanya justru semakin menggebu.

Aku merasa cemburu setiap kali ada cowok yang mendekatinya. Aku merasa marah setiap kali hinata tersenyum pada cowok lain. setiap malam aku memimpikannya. Pada awalnya mimpi-mimpiku itu hanya biasa-biasa saja seperti kami berdua berjalan-jalan bersama atau pergi berkencan. Tapi semakin lama mimpiku semakin berubah erotis.

Aku bermimpi memeluknya, lalu menciumnya. Aku juga bermimpi menggerayangi tubuhnya dan melepaskan seragam itu sedikit demi sedikit. Aku akan menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya dan menikmati semua hal yang dimilikinya.

Pada akhirnya aku mulai terobsesi padanya.

Setiap kali hinata tersenyum atau tertawa aku begitu ingin mengetahui apa yang mampu membuatnya begitu. Aku selalu mencar-cari kesempatan agar bisa berada di dekatnya dan mencium wangi tubuhnya. Buku gambarku dipenuhi oleh sketsa wajahnya. Setiap kali berpapasan dengannya aku sangat ingin menariknya ke tempat sepi dan melakukan hal-hal kotor padanya.

Berkali-kali aku berusaha menjadikannya pacarku namun aku selalu membatalkan niatku. Gengsi yang kumiliki menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah mendekati hinata.

Ketika kami berdua lulus dan tidak lagi bisa bertemu aku mulai menyesali tindakanku yang sangat pengecut.

Setiap wanita yang kujumpai tidak ada yang bisa menyamai hinata. Setiap kali aku tidur dengan seorang wanita aku selalu membayangkan jika wanita itu memiliki mata lavender pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo. Aku bahkan beberapa kali mendesahkan namanya ketika tengah bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Aku memang sudah gila.

Aku begitu ingin mencarinya, aku sangat ingin mengetahui kabarnya dan melihat seperti apakah dia. Namun aku selalu merasa ragu. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui hinata telah menjadi milik pria lain dan hidup bahagia tanpaku

Siapa sangka takdir menggiring hinata tepat ke hadapanku.

Hinata jauh lebih cantik dan mempesona. Rambutnya masih panjang seperti dulu. gadis remaja yang dulu kugilai telah berubah menjadi perempuan yang begitu menggoda.

Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

Dan akupun mendapatkannya.

Uang adalah hal yang sepele bagiku. Bila aku harus membayar mahal demi bisa menikmati tubuh hinata maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Ketika aku berhasil melihat dan menyentuhnya setelah sekian lama, nafsuku tidak mampu dibendung lagi. Semua birahi dan kegilaan yang telah kupendam selama bertahun-tahun membuatku tidak mampu mengendalikan diri. Egoku memuncak ketika mengetahui aku adalah pria pertama yang berhasil memasukinya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih nikmat daripada yang kubayangkan selama ini.

Aku tidak mampu berhenti. aku tahu tindakanku sangat menyakitinya namun aku tidak mampu berhenti. Hinataku menangis dan merintih. Air matanya terus menerus mengalir.

Aku memang bejat. Aku memang biadab. Nafsu telah membuatku buta.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Tubuhnya telah membuatku candu dan ketagihan.

Dan hinata kembali menawarkan dirinya padaku.

Oh hime… kau telah menawarkan dirimu pada singa buas yang kelaparan

Aku tidak akan melepasmu.

Kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

~#~

~#~

**hinata POV: **

…dia menyakitiku

…dia menghancurkanku

…dia meremukkanku

Harga diriku telah rusak.

Kebebasanku telah lenyap

Aku hanyalah alat pemuas nafsunya. Tubuhku hanyalah boneka yang bisa dia mainkan sesuka hati. Setiap jengkal tubuhku telah ia lihat dan ia sentuh.

Aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dia menginginkanku aku harus menurutinya.

Tanganku mencengkeram tepi wastafel dengan erat. Cermin di depanku mempertontonkan sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang bermain gila.

Melalui cermin itu aku bisa melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan. Leher, pundak, serta dadaku dipenuhi bekas kemerahan. Payudaraku bergoyang seirama dengan Sasuke yang sedang memasuki tubuhku dari belakang.

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah seorang pelacur yang sedang melayani pelanggannya.

Aku adalah pelacur. Keahlianku hanyalah memuaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih daguku dengan kasar. Dada bidangnya menempel di punggung telanjangku. "Buka matamu dan lihatlah."

Aku membuka mata. Aku bukan lagi si gadis suci dan polos. Kini aku si wanita jalang yang kotor dan tidak bermoral.

Aku adalah aib… keluargaku tidak boleh tahu apa yang telah kulakukan

~#~

~#~

**Ternyata fans sasusaku serem dan ngeri banget. Gara-gara cerita ini Lina diancem mau dilaporin (°o°)**

**Kalo begini mah… mulai chapter depan dan seterusnya Lina hanya akan update di wattpad aja.**


End file.
